There's a light
by Sombraline
Summary: Tobias Snape n'avait rien d'un bon père. Il le savait, et ne faisait rien pour arranger ce fait. Après tout, ça n'était pas comme si un petit pouilleux comme son fils avait la moindre valeur pour quiconque... À la demande de Morfin1925. "Mention" de viol


**Comme dit dans le résumé, il s'agit d'un OS du point de vue de Tobias, à caser quelque part dans I need some help. Le rating n'est PAS là pour faire joli. J'ai eut la nausée en l'écrivant, alors que les âmes sensibles aillent vite voir ailleurs si elles n'y sont pas. Pour les plus courageux, on se prépare une vidéo de shar-pei sur youtube.**

**J'ai écrit cet OS à la demande de Morfin1925et j'ose espérer qu'il lui conviendra, parce que je ne réécrirai plus jamais un truc pareil... ^^; Mon estomac sensible ne le supportera pas.**

**Merci à Tireli pour la relecture  
><strong>

**"Bonne" lecture~**

Le gamin ne pleura pas longtemps. Ses mains pâles et frêles se crispèrent aux montants de son lit et il enfouit son visage au creux de son oreiller, le corps secoué de tremblements violents.

Tobias serra sa prise aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur les hanches maigres de son fils, donnant des coups de rein brusques et volontairement dépourvus d'un ménagement quelconque, ne se satisfaisant pas de voir le petit pleurer sans un son, souriant pour lui-même quand un cri, un gémissement passait la barrière des lèvres de l'enfant sous lui. Severus se tortillait parfois, se débattait faiblement, une supplique mourait dans sa gorge dans un effort désespéré pour échapper à son père –qui se contentait alors d'user d'un peu plus de force en se satisfaisant de voir le corps maigre de l'enfant se soumettre malgré lui à son père.

Il ne dura pas longtemps, ce soir là. L'alcool qui lui brûlait encore la gorge et lui courait dans les veines le rendait encore un peu plus brusque que d'habitude, et il le savait, loin de tenter de se contrôler alors qu'il griffait et caressait la peau pâle sous ses mains, serrant ici une hanche pour empêcher l'autre de se débattre, claquant là sa main sur une cuisse maigre pour la faire tressaillir. Il savourait chaque exclamation étouffée, chaque tremblement, aussi agréables à ses yeux que le corps faible et étroit dont il prenait possession alors… Oui, l'alcool le rendait plus fou que d'ordinaire, et cela décuplait chaque parcelle de plaisir que les frissons du gamin lui procuraient.

Il attira tout contre lui le corps froid et tremblant au moment de se libérer en lui dans un grognement qu'il ne prit pas la peine de contenir, et resta longuement immobile alors, une main en travers du torse qui se soulevait selon une respiration brisée et irrégulière, sentant les battements frénétiques du cœur de Severus sous sa main.

Il rendit son propre souffle presque silencieux pour entendre les sanglots réprimés du plus jeune, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres fines. Il repoussa sans douceur le gamin contre son matelas et nota avec une once supplémentaire de satisfaction la docilité de Severus et l'effort qu'il fit pour contenir un gémissement de plus quand son père se retira, quelques taches de sang se formèrent sur le drap sale.

Le silence s'étendit quelques secondes et Tobias n'avait aucun mal à voir quelle véritable torture mentale devait endurer son fils, attendant qu'il quitte la pièce pour éclater en sanglots.

Loin d'avoir cette intention, il se coucha alors contre le dos tendu en caressant les côtes visibles du gamin qui tressaillit malgré lui.

-L…laisse-m-moi, tenta-t-il de bredouiller, sa voix cassée et tremblante.

Il serra Severus contre lui sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Il avait grandit récemment, constata-t-il en empoignant un bras qui voulait aider son propriétaire à se redresser. Il était encore plus maigre que d'ordinaire également… Quel âge avait-il ? Dix ans ? Onze ? Tobias tira sur le bras pour forcer le gamin à se tourner vers lui, croisant un regard effarouché et brillant de larmes. Avec un sourire froid, il se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres roses.

Un nouveau sanglot étouffé perça le silence et une sorte d'électricité parcourut les veines de Tobias comme la manifestation de sa satisfaction. Il attira alors le corps frêle et tremblant contre son torse, ayant parfaitement conscience de bloquer à moitié la respiration de son fils alors qu'il rabattait nonchalamment la couverture usée sur eux avant de lui souhaiter sarcastiquement « bonne nuit » à un Severus qui peinait manifestement à ne pas craquer à l'idée de passer le reste de la nuit avec son tortionnaire.

Un sourire fin et satisfait étira les lèvres de celui-ci tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, achevant de calmer sa respiration pour entendre clairement celle, agitée de sanglots retenus, de son fils qu'il serrait contre lui sans grande douceur. Il avait l'impression de réentendre Jonas alors qu'il achevait de s'installer tout à son aise dans le lit : _C'est qu'y commence à êt' bien dressé, l'kid, hein ? À sa place, j't'aurais déjà tué dans ton lit, hahaha !_

Le sourire se tordit pour se faire légèrement moqueur. Oh oui, nul doute que c'est ce que Jonas aurait fait… son ami était un gamin des rues qui avait grandi comme tel, développant une indifférence et une cruauté stupéfiante alors qu'il s'était élevé seul, survivant de délinquance et de manipulation. Tobias avait entendu parler de lui bien avant de le rencontrer, caïd des ruelles et véritable petit criminel avant même d'avoir quinze ans…

Tobias Snape, contrairement à ce qu'il avait raconté plus d'une fois pour être « comme les autres » dans les rues, n'avait pas eu de vie familiale spécialement mouvementée, entre une mère pauvre mais affectueuse et un père maladroit mais attentionné. Son goût pour l'adrénaline et les « plaisanteries » l'avaient fait renvoyer de plusieurs écoles pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans un collège public de mauvais quartier. On aurait pu dire que c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait « mal tourné », isolé dans un milieu soudainement hostile où il était esseulé et rejeté sans raison.

La première raclée qu'il reçut, dans la cour de ladite école, l'avait laissé perdu et troublé. Des garçons qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'avaient provoqué jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'énerve réellement, et lui avaient alors sauté dessus sans prévenir et sans ménagement. Bien sûr, il avait déjà échangé quelques coups dans ses anciennes écoles –mais c'était la première véritable bagarre où il était entraîné, et elle avait été inégale à en vomir. Il avait eu besoin de plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre, alors que sa mère le faisait une nouvelle fois changer d'école.

Un besoin pressant de retrouver le contrôle de sa situation l'avait envahi, et sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, il avait su quoi faire dès son arrivée à l'école. Un regard de travers, et il s'était jeté sur l'autre pour le frapper violemment au visage avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, jusqu'à être séparé de force de l'adolescent, adolescent qui se trouva être un certain Ertis Owen, tête de turc d'une bonne partie de sa classe.

Il avait rencontré Jonas le jour même, alors qu'il avait fui le surveillant –et l'école- et s'était retrouvé par hasard dans un vieil entrepôt qu'il avait cru désert, où il rencontra néanmoins une bande de jeunes adultes à l'air peu amène. Il n'avait guère eu besoin de beaucoup pour reconnaître l'autre, à peine plus vieux que lui mais pourtant imposant et –il ne pouvait le nier- impressionnant.

Sa récente rencontre avec la violence pure et le besoin d'y remédier l'avait poussé à être assuré, presque méprisant, à garder une attitude qui forçait l'autre à rester sur ses gardes. Jonas l'aurait réduit en charpie s'il l'avait voulu, mais il s'était contenté de le toiser avec un air hautain avant de hausser les épaules et de lui suggérer de s'asseoir avec eux, le prenant visiblement pour un jeune des rues.

La mort soudaine de Mrs. Snape, quelques mois plus tard, fut l'événement qui le détacha définitivement de son coté « sage »- il n'avait jamais éprouvé d'affection pour son père- et il quitta le domicile familial sans un "au revoir" pour aller vivre avec Jonas et les autres, fasciné et rassuré par son appartenance au groupe de « criminels » autant que par le détachement et l'humour froid de son « ami ».

Des années, des squats, des vols à l'étalage, des mâchoires brisées, de l'assurance gagnée, bon nombre de bières bues et d'expériences plus ou moins foireuses plus tard, Jonas avait brusquement quitté ses ruelles pour vivre avec Nathalie, une fille qu'il avait connue un jour où il lui avait vendu de la poudre « magique » et qui, à défaut d'affection, s'était attiré la fascination de son ami. Il n'était pas devenu sage pour autant à partir de là, n'hésitant pas à lever le ton ou la main devant sa femme ou –plus tard- son fils Raphael, mais il avait néanmoins cessé ses allées et venues dans les rues et grandement diminué ses casses et ses actes de délinquance…

Tobias, de dépit, avait accepté les avances que lui faisait depuis quelques temps la fille des Prince, famille d'aristos déchus installés dans le quartier depuis peu et s'était installé sans grand enthousiasme avec elle quand elle lui avait annoncé la présence d'un parasite censé être son fils en préparation. Il n'avait jamais été spécialement attiré par Eileen, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait particulièrement détestée –ce qui ne l'empêcha guère d'échapper aux accès de colère qu'il ne réprimait pas pour autant.

Les autres avaient continué de graviter autour de lui et Jonas qui étaient devenus par le hasard du destin ce qu'on pouvait presque qualifier d'amis. Ils n'étaient pas intimes, et s'étaient hurlé dessus plus souvent qu'à leur tour, mais une sorte de respect mutuel s'était instaurée entre eux avec les années.

Quant à Severus, le gamin l'avait agacé dès lors qu'il avait su parler, à s'enfermer dans sa chambre et à le regarder en coin avec un air à la fois effrayé et méprisant, comme si ses _pouvoirs magiques_–connerie, oui- faisaient d'un stupide enfant un être supérieur à lui.

Le jour où Jonas, plus ou moins poussé par l'alcool, avait suggéré avec sa nonchalance habituelle une idée aussi absurde que de se « servir » de sa lavette de fils, il avait été curieusement intéressé par l'idée. Il y voyait simplement une façon supplémentaire de faire ravaler ses airs supérieurs et dégoûtés au gamin, retrouvant également une satisfaction malsaine dans la faiblesse de Severus et sa facilité à l'obliger à faire ce qu'il voulait.

Chaque bagarre qu'il avait gagnée dans sa vie, chaque mine effrayée qu'il avait provoquée l'avaient rassuré intérieurement; il repensait alors invariablement à ce qui pouvait arriver s'il ne se montrait pas d'avance plus fort et plus assuré que ne l'étaient les autres, se complaisait dans la réputation qui l'avait précédé dans les rues sombres de Spinner's End et se satisfaisait à voir que personne ne viendrait lui chercher des noises…

Son regard descendit sur les cheveux noirs de Severus, qui tremblait toujours légèrement, les yeux résolument fermés. Le gamin avait abandonné ses regards méprisants depuis, silencieux et évitant la présence de son père comme la peste. Tobias n'avait ressenti aucune culpabilité devant les regards troublés et les sanglots de son fils, qu'il n'avait jamais réellement considéré comme tel –il avait appris depuis longtemps, au contact de Jonas, à ne pas se fatiguer avec des sentiments inutiles qui lui feraient perdre du temps et de l'assurance. Severus était un simple gamin bien trop faible pour le monde dans lequel il vivait, après tout.

Un simple gamin dont les sentiments importaient peu, si tant est qu'un de ces cinglés de sorciers pouvaient bien ressentir quoi que ce soit… Ça n'était pas comme si quelqu'un se préoccuperait d'un pouilleux comme lui un jour, de toute façon. Il vivait dans un taudis à Spinner's End et était incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots sans bégayer pathétiquement ou de tenir tête à qui que ce soit… pas de risque que quiconque ne s'intéresse de près ou de loin à un accident de parcours comme lui, conclut-il mentalement.

Pourquoi diable songeait-il à tout cela ?... L'alcool, sans doute… Severus et son « futur » -haha- n'avaient pas à occuper ses pensées, de toute façon, songea-t-il en se déplaçant légèrement dans le lit, commençant à somnoler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un hibou déposait discrètement une enveloppe de parchemin écrite à l'encre verte émeraude sur le coin de la fenêtre, fixant la scène de ses yeux ambrés quelques secondes avant de repartir pour Poudlard…

**Comme dit (et répété), je n'approuve évidemment aucune des opinions données dans ce chapitre, j'ai juste donné le point de vue d'un personnage. Tobias est un cinglé cruel et j'ai juste voulu expliquer ce qui se déroulait (à mon avis) dans son crâne... Évidemment, il est dingue et méchant. Je sais que j'aurais pu chercher plus loin pour la psychologie, mais je doute que mon estomac ait pu y supporter.**

**Amen. *va s'écouter un truc bien fluffy et sirupeux***

**Ah, post scriptum: le titre vient de la chanson du même nom dans le Rocky Horror Picture Show. "There's a light" dans le sens, "y'a de l'espoir" (avec la lettre de Poudlard, toussa toussa...)**


End file.
